How to woo a blue eyed Lightwood
by tumblethorne
Summary: Alexander Gideon Lightwood is officially a geek. He's socially awkward, hangs out with people who crush on non existent ones, bookworm, gamer and have no fashion sense at all, much to his siblings' horror. Always hidden in their famous shadows, Alec doesn't care. However, seems like his mortal enemy for eons have a plan. What are you up to Bane? AU/AH Malec
1. Backstory

**Author's Note :: Hi everyone, this will be my first TMI Malec fic so I'm nervous if anyone would like this. Please give it a try, it might look boring but it'll get interesting in the future, hopefully. I do hope this somewhat _would_ capture your attention. Other than that, Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer:: The Mortal Instruments doesn't not belong to me, as well as Comic Alley and Fully Booked.**

* * *

Books sprawled messily on the floor, papers strewn everywhere, video games cases as well as DVDs scattered in front of a flat screen LCD TV plastered on the wall, several book cases adorned the sides of the room, beside the windows that are clamped shut and heavy curtains draped on them. The room's a real mess. The owner of this chaotic room is sleeping on his large study desk, a big ancient looking hard bounded book, unintentionally as the night light is still open. His glasses are askew, sweater crumpled and jogging pants that looks so worn and almost thread bare. A black mop of hair covered his closed eyes, ivory colored skin hidden by the monotonous and geeky outfit.

The door suddenly slammed open as an obnoxious voice rang across the said room.

"Alec! Wake up you sleepy head! It's time for breakfast!" Jace , his brother, called out. He cringed and grimaced at Alec's room as he scans the whole room over. "By the Angel Alec! Clean your room! It looks like a hurricane passed by and wrecked the whole place over!" He exclaimed, going inside his brother's room.

Alec stirred, grumbling, but did not wake up. He's still too busy sleeping. Jace sighed as he made his way to Alec, careful not to step on anything with made it hard to since they're all scattered everywhere. He grabbed Alec's shoulders and shook him violently, like his whole life depends on it. It hadn't have that much of an effect so Jace resorted on yelling at Alec's ear, which worked as Alec's eyes opened immediately and he sat up straight. Jace chortled with stopped laughter as Alec glared at him tiredly but he didn't look menacing because of his askew glasses and terrible bed head which made his hair stand up in different directions.

"Can't you just knock?" Alec asked irritably after Jace had finished laughing. "Goodness, I thought the world's about to end!" He said, removing his glasses and rubbing his eyes.

Jace rolled his eyes and grinned. "Been there, done that, besides, you wouldn't wake no matter how hard I try." He replied. Alec just gave him a look and stood up, putting his glasses back on and smoothening his crumpled sweater.

"Oh, by the way, breakfast's ready. It's been delivered earlier by some food delivery guy so Izzy won't have to cook, all thanks to me of course, and she said that she has a surprise for you. Better run bro!" Jace teased him as he walked towards the door and left.

Alec sighed as he went down; towards to his awaiting doom that probably sounds like shopping for absurd outfits and outrageous clothes.

* * *

He had been right. The moment he stepped inside the dining room, Isabelle started talking about taking him to the mall and he can't argue because 'mom told me so'. Seriously, he thinks that she just persuaded their mother because she can't stand his perfectly normal and comfortable clothes that looked like trash bags to her and their mother, sadly. So here he is, shopping for new clothes and Isabelle picking it out for them.

"How about this one? Try it on!" Isabelle said as she showed him a pair of black skinny jeans. Alec cringed.

"No skinny jeans Izzy! I'm perfectly fine with my pants." He said, pointing to his thread bare pants. Isabelle made a face and returned it to the clothing rack. She disappeared from the racks of clothing, leaving Alec behind, waiting on a white colored bench. Alec pulled out his phone and started playing Subway Surfers when someone spoke to him. A voice that he knew very well and hates it will all of his heart.

"Oh, look, Alexander's here. What a pleasant surprise."

Alec looked up and glared at him, face contorted with annoyance and hatred.

"Bane," he acknowledges him, spitting the name like a deadly venom. "What brings you here?"

"Lightwood. " Magnus said, amused. "Nothing much. Just shopping for clothes, are you the same as well?" He asked, sitting beside him. Alec scooted farther from him, keeping his distance. He does _not_ like this guy. Always been ever since they were children.

He and Magnus are very different. Magnus likes dressing up and parties, Alec likes solitude and books. Magnus' bubbly, energetic, outgoing and friendly whilst Alec's mature for his age, serious, anti-social and an introvert. Both of them argue with each other the moment they meet. Like cats and dogs. And Magnus literally burned down his favorite book! That action he'll never forget and forgive him.

Magnus Bane is his self-proclaimed mortal enemy.

"Perhaps, though, it's not your business now, is it?" Alec snapped. Magnus frowned a bit and shrugged.

"Guess you're right. It's also not your business as to why I'm here as well, right?" Magnus said smugly. He smirked at Alec and Alec needs to calm down and not strangle the man harshly. Gritting his teeth, he forced himself to calm down.

That is why he's grateful for his sister interference when she came back holding 10 pairs of different colored jeans that are _not_ skinny, plain colored polo shirts and a navy blue sweater.

"Oh! Mags! You're here!" Isabelle said happily as she dumped the clothes on her brother. Magnus grinned and stood up to hug Isabelle.

"Why hello darling." He purred, kissing Isabelle cheek to cheek. "I see you're shopping for your dearest brother. Love your tastes, Izzy." He complimented her.

Isabelle beamed. "Of course! Alec has no fashion sense so it's up to me to make his world more colorful!" She said proudly. Then she turned to her brother. "Alec, try that on. I picked out the clothes that you would like and suit you and kept my promise to not put something 'outrageous or absurd' as you call it." She said, making quote unquote signs in the air using her middle and index fingers together.

Alec just nodded and left, making his way to the dressing room and hastily tried on the outfits Isabelle had picked out for him. The faster he is done fitting the clothes, the faster he could get out of here and roam around the mall without Isabelle or Magnus accompanying him.

"Good Lord, this is so annoying." Alec muttered as he finished fitting the clothes. He had slid off his eye glasses just the process so that it'll be easier to put on the clothes on him. He put on his glasses and his normal clothes after he's done, quickening his pace to reach Isabelle and tell her all of it fits him and ask if he could go now . Isabelle just nod and gave him the signal to go, and went back on chattering with Magnus. He went to the cashier hastily and paid for the clothes and went out of the store and happily walked to his first destination.

Fully Booked, the usual bookstore he always goes to whenever he's out the mall. Entering the shop, he quickly went to the manga section and checked it out. After picking out the manga he liked, he went to another section next and did the same until he walked out of the store with loads of book and clothes on his arms. He smiled happily as he made his way to Comic Alley.

This will be an awesome day for him.

* * *

**Like it? Hate it? Please leave a review and let me know!** _(just no flames please, thank you!)_


	2. One::The horrible bet he made

**Author's notes:: Thank you Thank you Thank **

**you very very very much! I'm so happy that you guys liked this! Even though the prologue is so crappy! Thank you! Especially the reviews, you made my day! I love you guys! I was about to upload this yesterday but mum didn't allow me to. And I'm bring distracted because of the lovely fireworks we have here. It's simply stunning and noisy. I dunno why, but I kinda like the gunpowder's smell. Anyway, happy new year guys! I hope you'll have a great 2014!**

**And oh, because of you guys liking this, I'm already at chapter 4. Oops, I slipped, sorry. I shouldn't have said that. Anyway, I'm still insecure about this, so can you please do me a favor and review about the parts you liked the most? And oh, especially my grammar? Is it bad? good? please let me know so I can improve! (I can't reach my beta reader for now unfortunately, both of us are on vacation and she's not that on in FB so yeah.)**

**I own nothing but the plot, designer brands included and legit names from the TMI included,all the lovely characters (except the OCs) are made by the lovely and brilliant author, Cassandra Clare.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**Author's notes (2) :: By the way, the backstory happened weeks before the this. Sorry for the confusion.**

_'I am a happy paper.'_**- thoughts**

* * *

The bell had rung, signaling that it's already break time. Going out of the class hastily, Alec decided to pass the lockers to get in the cafeteria quickly. As he did so, hushed whispers and gossips were what he heard. Curiosity got the best of him; he subtly tried to hear the conversation of the giggly girls near his locker and pretend to get something inside of his locker.

"OMG! Did you see that fab new heels Isabelle Lightwood's wearing earlier?! I heard it's from_ Prada_!"

"I know right! And her new bag is from _Louis Vuitton_! Also the latest design! What a lucky girl!"

"Awww~! I'm so jelly~! And she's the younger sister of _the_ Jace Lightwood! Goodness, how lucky she is! I so wanna be like her!"

Alec rolled his eyes and left, used to this kind of gossips. There is no doubt that his siblings are famous, being social butterflies they are, not to mention that Isabelle's part of the cheerleaders whilst Jace is the star player of their school's basketball team. They're also stunningly attractive, so that's a bonus point. Perhaps their parents' statues also helped in their popularity as well. Maryse and Robert Lightwood are part of the Clave, one of the best law firms in America. Their parents are quite famous and well-respected, having won several important cases through out their career.

Alec, however, is a nobody. He's just some random dull guy that no one, who is a part of the colorful social world, ever bothers to pay attention to. He's confident enough to say that 95% of the student population in Alicante Idris High doesn't know about him, with the exception of his small circle of friends and his own sibling. Much more to the shocking and almost impossible fact that he_ is_ the older brother of the infamous Lightwood siblings who are also known for being heart breakers.

Trudging down the hallway with an extra quickened pace, he failed to notice a pair of cat eyes watching him intently from afar.

* * *

Magnus often wondered on how nerdy and stiff Alec could be. He almost resembled the grandmother from the home for the aged he visited when he was in middle school for school's "outreach" project (in reality, his old school, Rowanhill Preparatory School, just want to make a good impression for the sake school's inspectors that he didn't really understand) to show that they care for the community. May be it's because of the fact that he and Alec have a strained relationship ever since they're children. They're almost like cats and dogs, fighting whenever they meet or have the chance. At least it tamed a bit when they entered High school. He suspects that Alec is still hung up about that act that he did when they were younger, burning Alec's book in ashes. In Magnus' defense, Alec's being such a jerk and complete asshole to him that he finally had enough, venting his anger to the precious book that Alec loved so dearly. It's so amusing to see him cry like a baby in front of him even though he got punishment from his parents, but it's totally worth it.

Upon remembering the bet he and Ragnor made, he sighed irritably as he opens his locker and shove his things in carelessly.

_'Why, oh why, had I agreed on that stupid bet Ragnor and I made?! It's completely and utterly impossible and foolish! Gosh, how do one make Alexander Lightwood fall inlove?! That guy's pratically asexual! Ugh... Curse you Ragnor!'_

He knew that the bet they made is bad. Impossibly hard and god , he foolishly agreed on it, just because Ragnor wounded his stupid pride.

**-FLASH BACK-**

_It all started when Magnus was thoroughly pissed because of Daniel cheating on him. He just caught his recent boyfriend making love with his ex-girlfriend, Marielle, in his bedroom, yesterday at the party. IN. HIS. FRICKIN'. BEDROOM! The bastard had the audacity to cheat on him and have sex with a vapid bitch inside _his_ own bedroom and at _his_ own party._

_That day was very horrible and a bit traumatizing in his life. Never again will he look and enter his bedroom with the same view, all thanks to those filthy, poor excuses for a human. _

_"Come on Mags, I thought you're better than that." Ragnor said when he came to bitch about it to him, Catarina and Camille._

_"Shut it Ragnor! Don't provoke Maggie!" Camille hissed, eyes narrowing dangerously at him. Then she turned to Magnus, smiling at him sweetly. "That asshole is soo horrible that I really feel sorry for you, Maggie. How dare him cheat at with that trying hard bitch who looks like my ugly poodle?! And what if he has some STDs? Eww, so not worthy doing it with him. He's a scumbag and worthless trash. Forget about him sweetie, doesn't know what he's missing." Camille said soothingly._

_Magnus and Camille had been best of friends and kinda siblings since third grade, it all started with Camille simply complimenting Magnus' fashion style. They have been friends for so long that they are certain they have seen each other in the best and worst times of their lives. _

_Magnus glared at Ragnor. "Excuse me? Are you saying that_ I_ have bad taste in _men_? I only picked him_ because_ he looks stunningly attractive, never mind the demon attitude he secretly posses, and he's not_ that_ important. He's just a toy for me, a trophy boyfriend. I don't even love the guy." Magnus crossed his arms, still glaring at him. Ragnor simply smirked as his eyes shone in mischievous light, obviously up to no good. Catarina and Camille looked at each other nervously. _

_"Looks like you are Maggie," Ragnor said, "you're so rusty that you can't even make Alec Lightwood fall in love with you." He taunted. "Which isn't surprising, considering that he's asexual and not to mention, a freaking nerd."_

_"Is that a challenge that I hear? Do you seriously think that someone as magnificent as me cannot conquer a geeky, anti social fiend?" Magnus asked incredulously. "How implausible! What an insult!" He exclaimed. _

_Ragnor grinned. "Now we're talking. And yes I do, to answer both of your questions. I tell you what, conquer _and_ smash Alec Lightwood's cold heart into tiny pieces and I'll give you a thousand bucks. And I'll believe that you're still best at your art. And oh, additional five hundred bucks if you manage to convince him to go with you to the year-end ball, few months away from now." Ragnor said. "No turning back once you have accepted. Deal?"_

_"Magnus don't." Camille said seriously. "Ragnor's just screwing with you."_

_"No I'm not." Ragnor interjected, receiving nasty looks from Catarina and Camille._

_"What? It's a good bet. So Mags, deal?" He asked him._

_"Deal." Magnus said without hesitation. Camille frowned._

_"Magnus you stubborn bitch."_

**_-END OF FLASHBACK-_**

_'Oh gods, what have I gotten myself into?!'_

* * *

**_HAPPY 2014 EVERYONE! _**

_(Don't forget to review as well, yeah? xD)_


	3. Two:: From Bad decisions to stalking

**Author's Note:: Guys I love you, you made my day! Thank you Thankyou! And to those who are just new to my fic, welcome! I really love it when I woke up this morning and check my mail to get new reviews, follows and faves! I'm glad I'm still keeping you interested. Thank you so much for reading my fic! I hope you like this new chapter! Happy Reading!**

**Disclaimer:: I own nothing but the plot. All the characters are owned by Ms. Clare**

'_**I am a cute paper.'**_** –thoughts (sorry for not putting it up on the previous chapter, I'll change it as soon as possible)**

**Author's Notes (2) :: Due to some technicalities of the computer I'm using, I can't edit this much as I wanted to. I apologize for the inconvenience; I think I have to bear with this longer until I get my laptop (hopefully) back. Or if my dad's here already (I could borrow his lapytopy).**

* * *

"Seriously Mags, how will you make that nerd fall in love with you if you two had a history?" Camille asked him once during lunch. "You burned his favorite book. If I was him, I would have thrown or dispose your make up kit or glitter. Or push you down the stairs."

"I know!" Magnus said, exasperated. "And he wouldn't dare to do the first one; I'll burn down his hair if he did." He added. "And seriously, that guy looks awful! No offense, but with that big nerdy glasses of his, black sweater and pants that look so threadbare and vintage, ugh, not worth it." He said as they sat down on their usual spot. "Why did I ever agree to that anyway?!" He complained.

"Ragnor was taunting you and wounded your pride." Camille answered. "Being a stubborn guy you are, you didn't listen to me and Catarina's advice so here you are, enjoying your bad fortune." She said sarcastically. Magnus rolled his eyes at her.

"No need for you to tell me that, I know that already." He said as he poked his lunch, uninterested.

He looked around to see if Ragnor and Catarina are here already so that he could kick Ragnor's shins and put him in a headlock but they're not here. Disappointed that he didn't see them, he grimaced internally but quickly fade away as he saw Alec Lightwood, eating his lunch alone and in a hurry. Magnus eyed him intently, observing him. He didn't seem to notice him for he's too busy finishing his food and he looked nervous. How interesting.

"Well, well, well, Lightwood's here." Magnus said, grinned. Camille perked up with his voice, looking around excitedly.

"Who? Jace or Isabelle?" She asked in excitement.

"Alec." Magnus replied. Camille visibly deflated at his reply in which her friend didn't notice.

"Oh." She said, disappointment lacing her tone. "Too bad then, it's just him."

"I think we should follow him." Magnus said, watching Alec. "He's about to leave."

True enough, Alec is tidying his eating place and stood up, carrying his tray to the tray area. His bangs are long enough to almost cover half of his face and his glasses make him look nerdier than he already is. His attire was the usual all black and worn out clothes that it looks like he plucked them out from the dumpster. Magnus couldn't understand why Alec doesn't wear more decent clothes, his family is wealthy enough to him a closet of them, and decided to just wear worn out clothes. It makes him unnoticed by people. Perhaps that's the reason. Or Alec just doesn't care about proper clothing. Whatever it is, Magnus is sure that he doesn't understand it. But, oh well, he'll worry that for later. For now his main priority is to see what Alec's up to.

"Are you serious?! No way!" Camille exclaimed. "I don't want to get caught stalking that guy!" She said, a disgusted look plastered on her face. "I rather have some steamy make out session with a hottie."

"Fine, I don't really care if you come with me. I'm really curious about this grouch and wonder what's so great about him that Ragnor chose him for our bet. " Magnus said. "And you're such a whore." Magnus teased. Camille smirked slyly.

"At least I'm a pretty looking whore. I've been told that I look like a goddess." She said proudly. Magnus chuckled.

"You're just vain. Anyway, I'll have to follow this enemy of mine so if you may excuse you me, I have to go." He said as he stood up and subtly followed Alec.

* * *

"Seriously, this is what he got all worked up for? Wow, he's really a geek." Magnus muttered in disbelief. "And here I thought it's something interesting. I should have known that this would be boring."

He ended up in the library after he stealthily followed Alec. The guy chose the most secluded area in the library, carrying couple of books with him. By the looks of it, Alec's already working on their History research project that's due few weeks from now. It's about people who had a great contribution or great leader of some sort. He got Kublai Khan, one of China's past emperors. He hadn't started with his research paper yet, planning to just cram it up the night before the due date. However, looks like Alec's excited about it and decided to work on it right away. Magnus watched him for about 10 minutes, behind a book case. Alec worked diligently, his eyes reading the text quickly as he jolt down notes on a small notebook without looking at it, which is pretty impressive. Then he stopped, looking up from the book and removing his big glasses, folding them and setting it neatly beside him. He rubbed his eyes for a bit, adjusting to his eyesight.

"Bane, I know that you're there, hiding. Now, if you would be so kind to do me a favor to please stop observing me and get your bloody arse here quickly." Alec called out. Apparently, Magnus had been caught.

"I applaud you for finding me out after 10 minutes, which is rather slow." Magnus mocked him as he went out of his hiding and strode towards him, like a model walking on a runaway, smirking.

"Don't be full of yourself Bane. I've noticed you already by the time you entered the Library. I decided not to acknowledge but you're really distracting me with my project so I have to bust you out." Alec snapped, glaring at him. Now that he looked at it, Alec has pretty blue eyes. It shone in an angry light, making the blue hue darker, which made it prettier. He also has ebony colored locks, which is a bonus point. Black hair and blue eyes, his most favorite combination.

"You know Alexander; you have pretty blue eyes and black hair. If we weren't in such bad terms, I probably would have dated you by now." Magnus purred as he winked at him flirtatiously, sitting on the chair infront of Alec. He could have sworn that he saw faint blush on Alec's cheeks, coloring his pale skin.

"Shut up. I'm not in the mood for your antics today." Alec grumbled, setting his bangs aside and went to work once more. "Don't disturb me while I'm working on my project or I'll end you."

"Such harsh words, Alexander, you hurt me." Magnus said dramatically, clutching his chest to add more effect. Alec ignored him.

"Who did you get by the way?" Magnus asked curiously.

"Alexander the Great." Alec replied without looking at him. "He's from Greece."

"Interesting." Magnus said, trying to take a peek on Alec's work but the other man just glared at him. "He had the same name as you."

"Thank you for stating the obvious, Captain." Alec said sarcastically as he slid on his glasses once more.

"You're welcome." Magnus said as he smiles at him. Alec didn't see.

Magnus watched him work, occasionally throwing comments and suggestions which were harshly thrown aside by Alec glaring at him and scooting farther. Magnus stopped eventually, getting bored of it. He decided to make the other man uncomfortable by watching him intently, like an eagle watching its prey, for payback. It worked. Alec kept on shifted uncomfortably on his seat, pushing his glasses back nervously. Alec sometimes glances at him, meeting his yellowish-green eyes and frowning slightly before setting to work again. It amuses Magnus on watching Alec squirm under his gaze. After a while, Alec pushed back the left sleeve of his sweater, revealing a plain black watch that looks vintage, and looked at the time.

"30 minutes before the time, I have to go." Alec said as he closed the books, pocketing the notebook he brought, and standing up. He looked like he's in a hurry.

"Really? What's the rush?" Magnus teased. Alec glared at him as he blushed slightly.

"I-I have to g-go to class." He lied lamely, making Magnus grin.

"Alexander, darling, you're such a horrible liar." He teased once more. Alec glared daggers at him.

"Just shut up, it's none of your business anyway." He snapped, annoyed. Magnus put his hands up in a mock surrender.

"Okay, okay, no need to be grumpy, Mr. Genius." Magnus said. Alec rolled his eyes and left. Magnus decided to stalk him once more but Alec might bust him out again.

'_Interesting, I wonder what is it he's hiding.' _He thought as he stood up and exited the library.

* * *

**Feed back? :)**


	4. three:: Unfortunate Sleepover

**Author's note:: Good Lord, you guys are the best! Thanks for the new reviews, faves and follows! It really means so much for me! Thank you! **

**I feel like I've been spoiling you guys with updates, haha, so I'll stop now. I'll update maybe next Friday, school's here once again and break's_ almost_ over TT^TT it feels so fast oh gosh. So this _might be the last_, or almost the last since I think I could still use the computer for the next days to come, so I hope this is long enough for you. There's a surprise inside of it! Yaay! Surprise! xD**

**Edit:: someone corrected me that the prologue isn't really a prologue so I made it as a back story. Thank you miss/sir! **

_'I am a gay paper.'_**-thoughts**

**Disclaimer:: Don't own anything except the plot. As well as the SnK reference here. **

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

It was a Saturday morning; Magnus just woke up from his beauty sleep, wearing nothing but a plain white shirt and a pair of brown boxers. His hair is devoid of its usual glitter as well as his face, which is devoid of makeup. He has a terrible bed hair but it still makes him look sexy. He looks like a straight man without his usual get up. He yawned and stretched for a bit, going downstairs to have breakfast. That's when he noticed that something's up. Big suitcases placed beside his parents. He decided to ask what's going on and her mother smiled.

"We'll be leaving the house for a little vacation for two weeks and you'll sleep over to another house, so pack up your things and get ready."

"I would what?!" Magnus couldn't believe his ears. "Mom, are you insane?!"

"Mags, we can't leave you the house. Who knows what kind of absurd party you'll throw without us around." Magnus' mom said firmly. "Besides, you're still grounded by throwing that party three days before, after I told you not to."

His parents are going away to have a little vacation for two weeks, leaving Magnus behind because he still has school. It's fine by Magnus, he doesn't like getting caught in the middle of their cuddly and lovey dovey sessions, and does his best to avoid it. However, he wouldn't be left without someone looking out for him and stop him from doing something crazy in their house.

"Mom, I'm already eighteen, going nineteen next year. Not to mention I'm already at high school, a junior at that." Magnus argued, crossing his arms. "I shouldn't be grounded like a kid."

"Maggie, we love you and all, but you have to listen and obey us sometimes, okay?" Magnus' father said, patting his shoulder. "Your mom is still hung up about that party you threw without our consent and almost wrecked the house over. So be a good girl and listen, alright."

"Dad, I'm a guy, obviously."

"You're gay right? No offense Maggie."

"_Bisexual_, dad and none taken."

"Oh. Alright then. Be a good boy okay?" His dad asked, ruffling his bed hair. Magnus sighed and nodded.

"Yeah... Sure..." He said reluctantly. "Where would I spend my two weeks by the way?" Magnus asked, fingers crossed.

'_Please be at Camille's. Please be at Camille's. Or at least Catarina's. Please please please please.'_

His mom looked excited. "I called my long time bestie and asked if you could stay over for a while while we're gone. And you know what she said? She said yes!" She replied, almost giddily. Her husband chuckled at her expression. "You'll be staying with the Lightwoods! Maryse isn't home, as well as her husband, but she said that you could stay with her children since all of you knew each other well. You're good with the siblings right?" She asked.

Maryse Lightwood and Anya Bane have been good friends for so long the reason Magnus practically grew up with the Lightwood children, and of course, meeting the grumpy Alexander.

'_If you exclude the oldest, then yes, yes I am.'_ Magnus thought as his eyes, twitch slightly. "Yes, I am. I think it sounds great mom." He replied, smiling a bit. _'Except not really.'_

"You'll be sleeping in Jace's room." Alec said firmly.

"WHAAATT?!" Magnus, Jace and Isabelle asked in unison, clearly flabbergasted about their brother's decision. Alec's unimpressed.

"The guest rooms aren't ready. Since no one ever uses the rooms, mom and dad decided to just turn it into their offices. We don't have any spare." Alec deadpanned.

"I don't want to sleep with the Golden boy, seriously." Magnus said with mild disgust.

"Neither do I, Sparkles." Jace shot back.

"Why can't he just sleep in my room?" Isabelle whined. "It'll be great having Mags as a roomie."

"One, I can't trust you two not to do anything absurd. Two, you don't really have a say in this Magnus, so shut your trap. Three, if you sleep with Isabelle, how can I be so sure that you two wouldn't do anything funny?" Alec narrowed his eyes dangerously at Magnus. Magnus just rolled his eyes and cross his arms. Gosh, overprotective older brothers, it's not like he's attracted to Isabelle _that_ way; she's like a sister to him.

"Are you suggesting that Isabelle and I would have sex in her bedroom?" Magnus asked, raising a brow.

"Yes." Alec replied. "I don't want someone to take Izzy's virginity until she gets married."

"Alec!" Isabelle exclaimed, cheeks red from either embarrassment or anger. Jace snickered at the background.

"Okay fine. So where will I sleep if none wants me to be their roomie?" Magnus demanded.

"You can sleep on the couch." Jace suggested, earning a murderous glare from Magnus.

"No Jace, he's a guest, unfortunately." Alec said. "You'll be sleeping in my room since there are no other options. If I were you, stop complaining and get going." Alec replied, turning to his heels as he left, going upstairs to his room. Awkward silence ensured.

"Is it just me or Alec's PMSing for today? " Magnus asked, breaking the awkward silence.

"Nope. He just don't like you." Jace replied. "I think he still has some hidden grudges towards you."

"That, or Alec's stressing about something." Isabelle helpfully suggested. "Like homework. Or he really _is_ PMSing."

"Maybe. I'm hungry, who's up for lunch?" Jace asked. The two instantaneously raised their hands as they agree with him. They called up the local Chinese restaurant, _the Flying Dragon_, few blocks away from them.

After the food has been delivered, they called Alec down for food and ate lunch, mostly in an awkward silence but Magnus isn't complaining. He's still thinking on how he make the grouch fall in love with him and break his heart afterwards. Come to think of it, he could use this opportunity to make a move on him. Afterall, they'll be roommates for two weeks.

After few minutes had passed, Alec was the first one to finish. He disposed the Styrofoam container and went upstairs immediately. Magnus was the second, doing the same thing as well. He asked Isabelle as to where Alec's room is. She gave him the directions for the room and grabbed his blue duffel bag that was his father's and went upstairs to see what his roommate doing.

Alec's room is the second to the last one on the right, the one with the most plain and old looking door. He turned the doorknob and opened the door quietly, jaw dropping on what he saw.

Alec's hair is wet, beads of water still dripping from the tips of his hair, glasses off and set neatly on a bedside table, and he is shirtless, revealing abs and muscles that obviously Magnus isn't expecting.

'_Oh my gods, he's damn hot!'_ Magnus internally screamed, gaping and noting how well define body Alec has. Who knew that a nerd like Alec would have a body for a model?!

Alec grabbing the hair towel on his bed and started drying his hair, wearing a black baggy sweatpants that looks new.

"Do you gym or something?" Magnus asked, after realizing he was staring and decided to announce his presence. Alec jumped, obviously startled.

"Oh by the Angel!" Alec exclaimed, his eyes wide. Magnus smirked, pleased at himself for startling him. "Can't you knock?!" He asked, glaring at Magnus. "You're giving me a heart attack!"

"Funny, I should be the one saying that. Seeing you shirtless like that is enough to give anyone a heart attack. Gosh, when did you become so hot?" Magnus asked as he closed the door. "So Mr. Nerdy Hottie, do you do gym or something?"

Alec went red at Magnus' words, fiddling with the towel nervously, head slightly down. Man, this guy has self-esteem issues. If his siblings were given _too_ much self-esteem, he lacks _a lot_ of it. "J-Jace and I always go to the gym during weekends." He replied, putting on a black loose t-shirt with an emblem of the wings of freedom, two wings with different color, the left-wing is white whilst the right once is blue. The words "Scouting Legion" was at the bottom.

Magnus nodded, carefully examining Alec. No self-esteem ,always glancing at Jace secretively and...

Oh.

_Oh._

"Hey Alexander, I've meant to ask you this but, are you gay?" Magnus asked bluntly.

"W-w-what?!" Alec spluttered, cheeks flushed. "I-I'm not! What are you talking about?!" He lied, making Magnus grin.

"Looks like you're still in the closet." He chuckled, smirking at him knowingly. "And don't bother lying; you're horrible at lies, my dear Alexander."

"Shut up." Alec snapped, growling at him. "And I'm not yours, stop calling me by my full name!"

'_Oh, but you will be mine eventually.'_ Magnus thought, smirking. "Fine, fine. Your little secret's safe with me. " He said nonchalantly, setting his bag down.

"Whatever Bane, if you tell anyone, I'll kill you. Anyway, if you want to take a bath, the towel's been laid out for you, it's near the sink. Don't touch anything, especially my LE stuff, they're rare and expensive. " Alec said as he put on his nerdy glasses, slung a laptop bag on his right shoulder and pocketed his wallet and cell phone.

"Where are you going?" Magnus asked curiously.

"None of your business." Alec replied rudely, grabbing the hard bound book on his desk, muttering something in audible and quickly left, closing the door quietly. Magnus raised a brow.

"Okay, Alexander Lightwood is a total enigma. How interesting. "He mused, looking thoughtfully. "This will be fun." He said, smirking before deciding to take a bath.

* * *

_Did you like the surprise? Reviews would be nice :)_


	5. Four:: Rules he made

**Author's notes:: Hi guys! Missed me? No? Okay... **

**Any way, I was busy and groggy afterall those shizz that happened at school and unfortunate that tomorrow is report card day. Oh well, at least I got the chance to put this up before I die. Hope you like this chapter!**

**Warning:: Swearing.**

**Disclaimer: The usual. I own no legit names here and own nothing but the plot.**

**HAPPY READING~!**

* * *

Alec is someone who hates having roommates.

Having someone to share your room, especially a stranger, is like giving half of your privacy away. And that seriously sucks. He likes it better if he's alone and doesn't have a roommate since it makes him feel more comfortable and no one's going to bother you when you're doing something important (and Alec gets really really grumpy when he's disturbed) or annoy you to death.

That's why he regretted his decision on letting Magnus board his room for two bloody weeks. He had no choice and Magnus's a guest so he has to treat him well.

"You're sharing room with Magnus Bane?" Clary asked, shocked. "The flamboyant fashionista who throws party here and there and surprisingly still gets good grades?"

"Wow… that's pretty hardcore." Simon awkwardly commented, not knowing what to say.

Alec went out of the house to meet up with Clary and Simon, his only friends since grade school, aside from his siblings, at the Coffee Bean. The reason is to vent out and tell them about his new disastrous week that will last for another week.

"Yes, I'm sharing a room with him." Alec replied, frustrated. "And I'm cursing myself for it! What if he messes up with my books? Or touch my Corporal Levi and Eren figurines that I keep in my closet? Or mess with my Seirin jersey and Scouting Legion jacket?! This is a disaster!"

"Okay, okay, calm down, the world isn't ending. At least, not yet but not anytime soon." Clary said slowly, trying to reassure him. Alec ruffled his hair, making it messy and adjusting his glasses nervously with one hand. Simon and Clary looked sympathetic.

"What I'm worried about most is that you might kill each other." Clary said seriously. "I mean, you guys practically loathe each other and almost everyone back then in middle school knows about it."

"Yeah, lot of gay guys and fan girls bet that you've been fucking each other." Simon added. "Like a sexual tension between you two and you guys were having kinky and rough sex." Clary gave him a dark look. "What? I'm just saying." Simon said innocently. "It's like you're having wet dreams on doing naughty things with Tohka, she's pretty hot." Clary said nothing and rolled her eyes.

"I really can't make a scene in the house or fight Magnus, as much as I want to. Mother thought that we settled our past grudges long time ago. I-I can't let him down." Alec said nervously.

Alec Lightwood's biggest fear (aside from spiders) is to disappoint his parents. The reason why he painstakingly tries to keep up with his parents' expectations, like pursing Law someday when he was to be in Medicine or BS Education (ECE). Having A+ in his report card always and being a good role model for Jace and Izzy. Not only that, as well as keeping an eye out for them, almost being like a nanny. Alec doesn't want to see his parents' disappointed faces, it's fine for him if they keep a neutral or straight face if they can't be proud of him.

"Dude, you should have told her that you guys haven't. And I don't think she'll be disappointed at you, you're almost the perfect son and student I know and anyone could ask for. Heck, mom kept on ranting on how much she wanted to have someone like you for a son. And if it weren't the fact that you're busy keeping your eye out for your disastrous but truly astonishing siblings, I mean they're awesome but also pain in the arse, I bet that you'll easily be accepted in the Honor's Class. "Simon said, reaching out and patting Alec on the shoulder. "That's saying something bro, so stop saying about bullshit on disappointing your parents."

"Still, I couldn't let her down…" Alec insisted weakly, knowing that he's losing the battle. Clary and Simon gave him the looks and Alec muttered a "fine, fine, I'm saying crap… You guys clearly won," under his breath.

Then out of nowhere, Clary drew an excited breath, giggling a bit. The other two looked at her in confusion as she clasped her hand together.

"You know what Alec? I know a perfect place for you! We're going to take you there!" Clary said, giddy with the plan she's thinking.

"We will?" Simon asked, still perplexed. Clary nodded.

"Yep! We'll play paintball and pretend we're in Scouting Legion and facing off titans! I'll be fun! Now come along lads, we have some depressed nerd here to cheer up." She said excitedly as she dragged the two other boys who are grinning at her stupidly out of the shop.

* * *

"Yes Cam, I already made sure of making Daniel's life a living hell." Magnus said, talking to his best friend on the phone. "Posted the video tape of him banging up with Marielle on Youtube and it already has so many views!"

Camille chuckled through the phone. "You're a devil incarnate, you know that? Anyone who wants to mess with you will have to think twice first. "She said, sounding delightful at the news. "Serves the bastard right, now he'll never mess with you again."

"Damn right." Magnus said proudly.

"So how's your stay there at the Lightwoods?" Camille asked. "I hope you're doing well."

"Fine I guess. I'm sharing a room with Alec, which means I could make the moves while I'm here." Magnus replied. "And it's not so bad in here if the Grinch's out. " He said, grinning and Camille snorted.

"Well, I'm still against the bet. I think you should back out. Isabelle and Jace Lightwood would haunt your pretty ass for messing with their older sibling. And might do it in a deadly way." Camille warned. "But oh well, it's up to you and your fucked up self to decided. I have to go, Mum's taking me for shopping. See ya."

"Okay, see ya Cammie." Magnus bid his farewell and hung up. He checked the time and saw that it's already 5:30 P.M.

"Wow, looks like Alec's wouldn't be here anytime soon." Magnus said, standing up, stretching.

Since there's no special occasion or event today, Magnus decided to just be devoid of his usual glitter and make up. Don't get him wrong, he loves them so much but he thought that he's just going to waste them here; especially that Alec clearly hates his glitters and make up. Seriously, that guy's too old for his age.

"I wonder where on Earth Alexander could be." Magnus mused. "And here I thought he's an academic geek that has no social life."

As if on cue, the door opened and revealed a happy, smiling looking Alec. His eyes look so bright and cheerful that he looks younger. And his smile is kinda cute and endearing, not that Magnus would say that out loud.

'_Speak of the devil.'_ Magnus thought, slightly amused. "My, Alexander, you looked quite glowing today. Care to share what happened?" He asked, smirking slightly.

As soon as Alec saw Magnus, the smile vanished immediately and was replaced by a deep frown.

"It's none of your business." Alec snapped, putting his laptop bag down on the bed.

"I'm starting to think that it's your favorite sentence for the day. It's getting old already, by the way." Magnus said, allowing a small mocking smile plastered on his lips.

Alec gave him the look that says 'I-will-strangle-you-if-you-don't-stop' and sat down on his bed.

"Alright Bane, since you're going to be in my roommate for two weeks, I have set rules for you." He said sternly. "You have to follow them or else I'll tell your mom what in the world you're doing. A full report." He threatened him.

"Let's hear it then." Magnus said, crossing his arms.

"One, you will not touch anything I own, without my permission." Alec said.

"Been there, done that." Mangus commented, Alec glared at him.

"Shut up! I wasn't done yet!" He said. Magnus smirked and allowed him to go on.

"Second, you won't bother or interrupt me whenever I'm doing something important with the exception of emergencies. Third, curfew's at 10:30 P.M. for school days, so you have to be ready to go to sleep when that time comes. Fourth, if you're going somewhere, you have to inform me and have my permission. Last but not the least, no parties in the house."

"Are you serious?! Curfew at 10:30 P.M.?! Have to have your permission?! For you information, I'm eighteen, not five!" Magnus cried, furious. This is ridiculous! What in earth is that guy thinking?! Mother Henning him?!

"I am fully aware of that. However, your mom entrusted you to us and this is my room so, my room, my rules." Alec said, smirking a bit that made Magnus more furious.

"That's ridiculous! Just because you loathe me, it doesn't mean you can do this to me!" Magnus exclaimed. "Seriously, this is low."

And that's where Alec burst out, all his pent up frustration and anger towards to the other man, now overflowing.

"You think_ I_ like this?! I hate this no better than you are! I don't even know why you're here, mother just called me on the phone that you'll be here, no explanations. I don't even like you and now I have to bear with you for two agonizing weeks! And here I am, trying my best _not_ to strangle you to death or punch you square on the face. So stop being such a drama queen and put your shit together, for fuck's sake!" Alec yelled, face contorted in fury. Then he closed his eyes and took deep breaths to calm himself down. "I'll see you at dinner. "He said icily, slamming the door as he walked out.

* * *

"Okay, another nerve breaking silence. I can practically feel the murderous aura here." Isabelle commented as they eat dinner.

"Told you they it wouldn't last." Jace said smugly. "They'll always fight, one way or another."

Isabelle rolled her eyes." Whatevs Jace, but seriously, what's wrong with you two?" Isabelle asked Magnus and Alec. "You've been shooting each other murderous glances whenever you think the other isn't looking."

"It's his fault." Both of them said in unison and glared at each other rather coldly. Jace and Isabelle looked amused.

"You guys are kids." Jace laughed, "that's how you guys are when we were children. How amusing."

"It is not amusing!" They exclaimed in unision, once more. "Will you stop copying me?!" Jace now looked thoroughly amused.

"You guys fight like an old married couple." Isabelle said, snickering. "Kinda cute."

Alec shot Isabelle a warning looks whlist Magnus just crossed his arms and gave a look that says _"Really, now?"_

"It seems that I lost my appetite. I'll be heading upstairs now." Alec said, walking towards to the kitchen sink and dumped his plate. Then he proceed on going upstairs to his room.

"You pissed him off, Iz." Jace said, as a matter of fact. Isabelle just shrugged nonchalantly.

"Let him be, Jace, he must be cooling down his nerves after a yelling competition with Magnus earlier." She said, brushing it off.

So they continued eating in silence but with less tension. Well, at least that's what Magnus thinks.

* * *

"You'll be sleeping in my bed and I'll be sleeping on the floor." Alec said as soon as Magnus went inside the room. "God Night."

Magnus only nods, seeing that Alec didn't want to talk further. He already lied down on a foam bed with pillows beneath his head and blanket draped over him. He walked towards the bed and sat on it, checking the time. 7:30 P.M.

Huh.

Doesn't have Alec another thing to do besides sleeping early? Oh well, it's not his business anyway.

'_Oh just so you wait Alec Lightwood. You. Are. Going. Down. Just watch me shatter you into pieces.'_ Magnus thought, turning off the lights.

There goes trouble.

* * *

_**(How did it go? Good? Bad? Let me know! (Because I suspect that I became rusty. And sleepy.)**_


	6. Five:: Temporary Truce

**Author's notes:: Hi guys! Erm, I do hope you aren't bored yet, 'cuz uh, if you are, I'm going to stop this, just tell me. (Instead of me typing my fingers off here, I rather study and do other things.) Tbh, I dunno if this is entertaining so you guys tell me.**

**Btw, thank you so much for all of the peeps who reviewed, favorite, view and followed! This almost hit 2k! Yay! Thanks a lot!**

**(P.S. The follow is insane, I swear, this is the first time I got this amount of follows. Keep 'em going! As well as the reviews! We authors love feed backs! :)) Go me for getting 20+ reviews! Yaayy! )**

_'I am a paper.**'**_**- thoughts**

**Disclaimer:: Same as usual**

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Magnus decided that if he wants to make Alec fall in love with him, he needs to earn his trust and friendship. So what's the better way to do so other than becoming 'friends' with him? As they say, 'keep your friends close and enemies closer' whatever the heck that means. Besides, it's just easy to befriend anyone.

Well, except Alec Lightwood.

"Alec?"

"…."

Magnus frowned. There's no response coming from the black haired teen. Magnus sat up groggily, rubbing his bleary eyes and checked the time in his phone.

4:40 A.M.

That's weird; he usually wakes up around 10 or so. Yawning slightly, he blinked his eyes thrice and tried to adjust in his surroundings. It's too dark in Alec's room, not to mention there's this creepy feeling that only happens in horror movies and the owner of the room is missing.

"A-Alec?" Magnus asked once more, voice slightly quivering. "I-if you're thinking on scaring the shit out of me, it won't worked." He crossed his arms to emphasize his point and glared at the darkness.

No response, yet again. After a few seconds of silence, the creaked slightly open and Magnus can feel the cold feeling creeping down his spine. It opened further, creaking noisily in the process in a _creepy _way, Magnus half minded on shouting loudly because he does _not _scream like a little girl when scared.

A black hooded figure came into view, a long and scarp scythe behind him. Slowly, he walked towards him and Magnus is at the end of his wits.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" He screamed, scrambling get off the bed. He met his wish when he landed on the floor with a loud thud and the lights opened, the black hooded figure was still there. The guy removed the hood from his face and Magnus was greeted with a familiar figure, amused at his little act.

It was Alexander Lightwood.

"What the-?! Lightwood?!" Magnus' face was almost red from embarrassment and anger. "And here I thought it was a damn grim reaper!"

He could practically hear the other man snicker as he twirl the scythe. "What's your problem Bane? Scared?" Alec mocked him. "Didn't peg you to be a scaredy cat though."

"Can't you give a man a break?!" Magnus snapped, getting up and dusting invisible dirt. "I was goddamn sleeping and woke up from the _ungodly_ hour of four a.m. and you're freaking _cosplaying_ as some dude from a horror movie. Gosh, can't you wait before you kill someone a heart attack?! Why are you dressed up like that anyway?!"

"Oh, my friends and I were going to cosplay in the AniCon next month. I'm thinking of cosplaying Grim Reaper or Death the Kid from Soul Eater." Alec replied, placing the scythe on top of his desk.

'_Wow, never thought this guy has some friends.'_ Magnus thought mockingly.

"Whatever, I'm going back to my beauty sleep and if you may excuse me and stop giving heart attacks randomly, it'll be well appreciated." Magnus said as he went to bed and sleep. Alec just sneered at him.

'_Oh, just wait and see, who'll be the one snickering and mocking the other. Just wait and see.'_

Yep. It's really hard to befriend someone who you really hate the most.

* * *

"I feel like going to the book store today, wanna come with me?" Magnus asked, later that day, when it isn't the ungodly hours of the day, instead, it's already 3 o' clock in the afternoon. Alec looked at him as if he had grown another pair.

"Are you serious?" He asked in disbelief. To think that Magnus would willingly go to a place wherein he'll seriously bore himself, sounds suspicious. "What's the catch?" He glared at him.

"Chill darling, I'm not going to do anything wrong." Magnus answered, brushing him off. "Besides I appreciate a god book once in a while, no need to fret over it. If you don't want to have a lovely date with me then, you can just say no." He purred and Alec's cheeks flushed immediately. It's so fun making him blush; he blushes at the slightest hint of flirting.

"Don't get full of yourself Bane." He muttered, "and I'll go, I have to buy something anyway…."He went to the bathroom and took a quick bath. Magnus snickered as a plan formulates in his mind.

* * *

"You like Shakespeare?" Alec asked in astonishment when he saw Magnus reading a biography about him.

When Alec and Magnus were done readying to go out, with Magnus' usual flamboyant and glittery attire, they drove off to the mall and went to the bookstore Alec frequently visits that the staff knows him already which is very awesome to look at, being chummy with the employees of a store.

"Of course." Magnus replied, grinning. "Those who don't like Shakespeare have no lives; seriously, he's awesome as heck. I like his Romeo and Juliet, Macbeth and Hamlet. "

"You have a pretty morbid taste." Alec mused, scanning through the books in the shelves. "All those blood and gore…"

"Death is fascinating. And in Romeo and Juliet, not so much blood and gore there, if I recall correctly, unlike in Macbeth and Hamlet." Magnus said simply, going off somewhere to find other books. Alec hummed in agreement, not in the mood to correct him that death is pretty much another stage of life that everyone pass to eventually, to determine what dimension would they be in, Purgatory, Hell or Heaven. It's not fascinating to see someone dies in front of your eyes, it's _horrifying_.

As Magnus is out of Alec's sight, he smiled triumphantly. The testing part of his plan worked. Now, he just have to be super friendly and enthusiastic towards to the topics of books and other boring stuff and show Alec that he could _somehow_ relate. Getting a couple of random books from the shelve, he trudged towards to Alec, who's deeply engrossed on muttering and debating himself about buying the manga's he's holding right now or just buy the complete set. Damn rich kid. (He can't complain, he's one of those as well.)

"Have you read about this?" Magnus asked, showing him the book and hoping he'd surprised him. How unlucky that he didn't, as Alec turned to him calmly. When the other guy saw the book, his face instantly lightened up.

"City of Bones? Yes I have. It's a good book and part of the Mortal Instruments series." Alec replied,examining the book happily. "There's a movie of it already and CoB is the first book. I suggest you read the book first before watching the movie, it gets all of the information."

"Of course, books are far more accurate than the movie versions." Magnus said, looking at the summary at the back when Alec gave it back to him. He intended to buy it and find another book that will complete his first mission towards to being 'friends' with the oldest of the Lightwood siblings. Alec went back on checking the manga again, his brows furrowed as he scrutinize the manga and debating with himself again. Magnus slight frowned at that; it'll ruin his plan if Alec isn't paying attention to him.

"Hey Alec, do you have good books that you might want to recommend to _moi_?" Magnus asked, bracing himself for crapload of suggestions. Alec turned to him, eyes sparkling like a child on a Christmas Eve. Not good.

"Yes, come I'll show you." He said as he grabbed Magnus' arm and dragged him around.

* * *

Turns out that Alec got a bit wheee excited on the prospect of someone asking some rec list from him, as he _almost_ suggested the _half of the manga, fiction and novel sections_. Magnus decided that he'll stop Alec when they come onto the young adult section, reasoning that he didn't bring enough money to buy all of those which isn't exactly true since he has big allowance to purchase the latest fashion outfits than books. Alec got a bit disappointed but nodded understandingly, he stopped from frying Magnus' poor brain and went towards to the cashier to pay for what he intended to buy. Magnus followed and soon they're out of the shop with their purchases. And that's the time Magnus decided to move to the second part of his plan.

"Alec, you hungry?" He asked innocently. Alec looked at him weirdly and nodded reluctantly.

"Yeah... Why? Are going to poison me?" Alec asked dryly, clearly not trusting Magnus' intentions.

_'Yeah, I would if it weren't for the fact that murder is illegal. Trust me, I thought of it a long time ago.' _"Nothing much, I'm planning to go to this cute cafe that I'm pretty sure you'd like." Magnus answered instead. "So come along and I'll show you this fab place."

* * *

When they arrived at the cafe, Alec's jaw dropped. Magnus grinned. Apparently, it was a cosplay-slash-maid cafe and Alec looked like he never saw one of these before. He and Magnus entered the cafe and was greeted by friendly and cute looking kitty maids who lead them to unoccupied table. The waitress gave them both the menu before bowing and walking away. Alec stared as she vanished from the view, gaping and looking almost awed. Magnus suppressed a laugh at the Alec.

"Well then Alec, let's order, I'm starved." Magnus said, snapping him out of his stupor. He nodded and looked at the menu awkwardly.

"Uh... yeah, sure, I guess." He said, reading the contents of the menu.

After few minutes of deciding on what to eat, Magnus rang the small bell beside him and a kitty maid came scurrying towards them.

"Hello masters, I'm Ki-chan, may I take your orders, nya?" She asked, holding a pad paper and pen, smiling.

"I'll have a sticky omelet rice and chocolate parfait." Magnus told her, winking flirtatiously. The maid giggled and blushed a bit.

"Um... I'll have the seafood pasta and red velvet sundae please." Alec answered, staring at her in mild fascination and looked like he's at the verge of fanboying and asking to take a picture with her.

"Any beverages, nya?"

"Ice Tea for the blue eyed cutie and a diet coke for me." Magnus replied smoothly. The cat maid jolted down the orders in her pad paper and repeated it again for confirmation before leaving. Then Magnus turned to Alec.

"Okay, I'll be honest with you, Alexander, I'm doing this for a reason." Magnus said seriously, looking at Alec in the eyes.

Oh wow, he didn't know that Alec's eyes are the purest blue and awe-mazing that he could literally stare at them for hours and don't even get tired. Oh what in blazes is that? That's just insane.

"W-Wha-? What is it?" Alec asked cautiously, locking gazes with Magnus' unique eyes.

"I want to apologize." Magnus said in fake sincerity. "I...I realized that I'm such a total douchebag and complete jerk on you. I'm so horrible that I made your life a living hell. And now I regretted that because you're pretty much normal and kinder than anyone else I've met. Because of a petty mistake, I did that. I'm sorry." He said, making his voice sound truly sorry and broken.

"W-What? I-I don't really mind." Alec said weakly, fidgeting and nervous, pushing his eyeglasses up. Magnus cheered inwardly and patted himself at the back for convincing acting skills. He shook his head and looked at Alec seriously again.

"Are you serious? 'I don't mind'? Really, Alexander, you're being modest! You hate me don't you? Then you should have told me on how horrible I am! I deserve your hate!" Magnus exclaimed.

Alec folded his arms. "You tell me, how am I supposed to tell you I hate you when all of a sudden you're apologizing? And you took me by surprise! Can't you drop a hint?!" He asked, looking a bit exasperated.

Magnus looked apologetic. "Sorry, didn't mean to surprise you but seriously, admit it that I'm so horrible at you and I bet that you haven't forgave me yet for burning your book, now, have you?"

The look Alec showing now is a solid proof that Magnus hit the point. He grinned inwardly.

"Well... Yeah. I haven't, but because it was very important to me!" Alec looked indignant. "You burned it, you bloody twat, and you made me cry, toerag!"

Magnus nodded. "Right. So... I decided to ask for your forgiveness and perhaps we could be friends again. And I have a small peace offering." He took out a hard bound book from the paper bag, still covered with its original wrapping. "I bought this earlier, sorry for the presentation. And I distinctly remember that this is the book that I burned years ago." He then gave it to Alec.

Alec looked at him, eyes wide and clearly taken a back. He swear that Alec looked like he's close to crying.

"Yeah... This is it.. You burned my copy of Harry Potter and Chamber of Secrets that contains lots of memories. Almost half of it is back." Alec muttered, looking over the book carefully, as if it might break any minute. Magnus looked puzzled.

_'Half of it? What do you mean?'_

Before he could even ask, Alec gave him a shy and grateful smile.

"Thank you..." Alec said cheerfully. "And maybe we could be friends. I accept your apology." He said, smiling a bit.

Magnus internally cheered as he gave Alec his most dazzling smile that he uses to win others' hearts.

"Thank you Alexander, you won't regret giving me a second chance, I assure you."

_'But you will, sooner or later, fake assurances can only get you so far. Thank you for giving me the opportunity to shatter and break you.'_

* * *

**This is the end of the stalling part. The upcoming chapters would focus on Magnus getting on Alec's good side and other surprises, if you want me to continue. Please review and tell me what you think! Or if you want me to continue! (Otherwise I'd stop this if no one did and I'm serious *bipolar-ish issues*)**


	7. Six:: On the move

**Author's notes:: YOU GUYS ARE FRICKING INSANEE! THANK YOU VERY MUCH FOR ALL THOSE POSITIVE FEEDBACKS! YOU MADE FEEL SO LOVED! *hugs you all* KEEP 'EM COMING! XD Any way,here's the next chapter, I hope you guys like it! **

**And oh, about that HP book, it's actually a special chapter I'm planning to write after the series had ended. I wonder if you guys would want me to put it?**

**Another one, about the ending, a lot of people are saying on how Magnus should stop acting like a jerk, I'm_ actually_ considering of breaking Alec's heart, yes, sue me, but it'll still be a happy ending, don't worry. Let's just see how things end, oui?**

Disclaimer:: Same as usual.

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Ever since Alec had forgiven Magnus and trusted him a bit, he learned that Magnus was actually a great guy. He's funny and energetic; every now and then he'd help Alec with his homework even though he didn't need to, just for the sake that Alec was oddly curious on how intelligent he is. Surprisingly, his intelligence could par with Alec, excluding the fact that he's lazy as hell and likes to procrastinate schoolwork and convinced Alec that he already have his bachelor of being a master crammer. Alec could see now as to why a lot of people love and like him because he could practically fit with anyone. Makes Alec feel guilty for being so mean to him. He tried to be nice to him but sometimes old habits die-hard that he just snaps and lashes out on him accidentally, making him feel guiltier.

"Magnus! Wake up! You're going to be late for school!" Alec exclaimed, trying to wake him up. Magnus grumbled inaudibly and turned to the other side, irking Alec. Seriously, he had no idea that Magnus was this hard to wake up! If he'd known, he probably would have dragged his last ass off to the bathtub and fill it with ice and cold water.

"Magnus! Wake up!" Alec yelled, exasperated. Magnus swatted Alec's hand when he shook him and Alec is getting more annoyed than ever. It's like when Jace and Izzy got very hook up in an arcade game that when it's time to go home, they wouldn't budge.

It was only the start of the second day since Alec forgive him and he feels like the long suppressed urge to strangle him before came back, stronger than ever. Oh, so much for having a nice friendship.

Resorting to the last resort, he plopped beside Magnus and cupped his ear, intending to shout at him when Magnus turned, and faces few inches apart. Alec blushed furiously and backed off, but a pair of strong arms hugged him and all his efforts were in vain. He was about to slap Magnus until he wakes but Isabelle decided that this was the right time to barge in.

"Move it slow pokes! We're almost late-"she stopped her sentence as she stares at the lovely scene before her; a tomato red Alec being held close by a sleeping and oblivious Magnus. "For school..." Then she smirked and laughed at Alec, making the man growl and blushed harder than before.

Alec's face would put any tomato in shame and jealousy.

"Izzy! Stop laughing and help me get off him! He's too damn heavy!" Alec yelled, trying to break free from Magnus' grasp once more.

"Sure thing." Isabelle replied . "But first…" Whipping out her phone from her pocket, she snapped a photo of them twice before pocketing it again. "There we go, aren't you guys cute?" She cooed, chuckling heartily. Alec glared at her and mumbled:

"Damn my life. Mondays are hell."

Poor little Alec. That's why we hate Mondays.

* * *

After that ordeal, he had to suffer from his siblings' constant teasing and kissy faces. Alec just wants to crash the car he's driving in a nearby tree and curse everything and everyone he sees. Luckily, Magnus came to the rescue.

"Jace, Iz, stop teasing your brother, we're not romantically involved and I don't think he'd appreciate on being teased."

Oh thank goodness, Magnus understands. Alec let himself smile a bit.

"However, if you want to cuddle with me, Alec, why didn't you say so? I love cuddling." This earned snickers and more teasing from his siblings. His smile faltered and was replaced by an angry scowl.

Bastards.

* * *

Alec massaged his temple lightly; feeling like a headache is coming. He kept on stressing himself about their art project, the theme is "Inspiration" and it's hard to find one because the only thing that inspires him is either anime or books. And he's sure as heck he wouldn't draw Sebastian Michaelis from Kuroshitsuji or Nico Di Angelo from Percy Jackson and the Olympians for his project. Mrs. Morgenstern, Clary's mom, said it should be a real person or an object and she was looking at him when she mentioned the first.

He's thankful that the bell rang earlier, ending the last period before lunch. At least he'll have some time to think as he eats his lunch before his training.

Walking towards to the cafeteria, a familiar figure jogged towards him and greeted him with a bubbly smile.

"Hi Alec! Wanna have lunch with me?" Magnus asked cheerfully. Alec was about to say no when Magnus pulled a bit of 'the face' discreetly. Damn, that's a face he can't stand, Jace and Izzy often pull that face when they want something. He sighed inwardly and nodded.

So much for an alone time during lunch.

"Great!" Magnus said happily, grabbing Alec's wrist. "I'll introduce you to my friends! You'll love them!" Then he dragged Alec to the cafeteria.

Whispers and murmurs were heard as they pass people by. Most of them would be wondering as to why the famous Magnus Bane is with a nobody and to be honest, he doesn't have a clue either. He'll find out later why Magnus asked him to have lunch with him, besides meeting his friends, later.

When they arrived at the Cafeteria, Magnus led him to a group of good-looking and popular people who he recognized immediately. Isabelle kept on talking about them in the past, saying how much she wanted to be like them.

So to start off: The team captain of their infamous basketball team (which Jace's part of it) Ragnor Fell, a power forward, The Student Council President; Catarina Loss, and the Head cheerleader (Isabelle's friend/cheering comrade) plus a part-time model; Camille Bellcourt.

Suddenly he felt uncomfortable with his own skin. He's only Alec Lightwood, a nerd and socially awkward person. How lame.

"So guys, this is Alec Lightwood, my temporary roommate because I'm staying at their house for two weeks. " Magnus introduced him to them. Ragnor grinned and walked towards him.

"Nice meeting ya Lightwood, you look…Er.. Dunno, weird and geeky? Anyway, I'm Ragnor, Magnus' awesome partner in crime. "He said proudly. "You look like just your sister, like you're the male version of her." Alec was shocked, how did he know?! Then it hit him. The Lightwood last name. Stupid Alec.

"Pleased to meet you Ragnor…." He said timidly.

"Aw, isn't he cute?" Camille cooed. "Oh, Rags's right, you do look like Isabelle. And I love the messy hair effect by the way but you might wanna trim your bangs a bit; it kinda covers your eyes. I'm Camille, you can call me Cam if you like." She winked at him, giggling a bit. Catarina rolled her eyes and smiled at Alec.

"I'm Catarina you can call me Cat if you want to. And oh, I do hope Magnus isn't giving you much of a trouble." She gave Magnus a stink eye, who puts his hands in mock surrender, and smiled at Alec sweetly.

"Well… he isn't... I guess." Alec answered shyly. "And um, nice to meet you…"

"Now intros aside, shall we now eat?" Magnus asked enthusiastically. All of them agreed as they sat down and started eating their lunches they bought earlier and in Alec's case, his packed lunch.

As they eat their lunch, Alec found out that Magnus' friends were lively, just like him. However, Alec ate quickly and didn't stay long for some reason he doesn't want to tell them and it intrigues them greatly, except Catarina. She casted Alec a knowing look and smiled. Thankfully, the others didn't notice. When he left in a hurry, Ragnor took his place and scooted closer to Magnus, smirking.

"He ditched you bro… Well, us actually." He said. Magnus shrugged nonchalantly.

"Don't mind. That guy is too much obsessed having high grades; I'm pretty sure he's at the Library, doing some research or whatnot."

"He looks cute in close up actually, and I thought at first he and Isabelle are twins." Camille randomly commented.

"Yep. And oh, good job on inviting him to our table; be on good terms with him and you'll complete this bet in no time. " Ragnor said, grinning as he pat Magnus at the back. Catarina glared at him.

"If he'd hunted down mercilessly by the other Lightwoods, I'll offer you as a peace-offering." She said menacingly.

Ragnor dismissed the threat. "Oh shush, I just wanna know how good Mags is besides, what could possibly go wrong?" He asked lightheartedly.

"Everything." Both Catarina and Camille answered in unison. Ragnor frowned a little.

"Pessimists."

* * *

_**If you guys could guest what 'training' that is,(hint hint: It's a physically exhausting activity) I'll put your O.C. in the next chapter, as one of Alec's comrades. So, don't be an anonymous so I could P.M. you about it. Only the**_** first**_** one though. Anyway, please tell me what you think! :)**_


	8. Of secrets and embarassments

**Author's notes:: Your guesses are funny guys, some of it actually. Anyway, congrats to PhantomxK for figuring it out on her second try. It's swimming and if you wanna know why, look up to "Haruka Nanase" of Free! and there you'll see that he's like the anime slash tan version of Alec. I do hope I'm not rushing any of their feelings though. Please tell me if I am! I'm anxious to know on how well I did!**

**((and for the part that I change my username, I have no excuses. I'm sorry, I just like changing usernames, bad habit of mine that I'm trying to remove.))**

**And thank you everyone for all those awesome reviews~!**

**Disclaimer:: Same as always**

_'I am a paper.'-thoughts_

**HAPPY READING!**

* * *

Days passed insignificantly, Magnus still getting on Alec's good side, greeting him every day and occasionally trying to relate to him. Needless to say, it's quite successful, as Alec started relaxing around him and loosening up a bit. Magnus actually find Alec interesting, not only he's a nerd that we all established; he's also good at drawing and he drew Magnus once, which the Asian man found interesting. And he's good at a lot of things, Magnus noted, especially in board games like Chess and Game of the Generals. Interesting to the point of being curious and he'll adamantly refuse that he is stalking the blue eyed Lightwood.

"So you're saying that Alec dropped the offer for the honor's class?" Magnus asked, flabbergasted.

"Not only that, he's also a Class Officer and Top borrower for the Junior High School Level. I think I just hacked in the file of our batch's future valedictorian. Almost all of his are perfect that it seems so surreal." Camille replied. "_Mère_ would love to have a son or daughter like this. The Lightwoods are lucky to have a sibling like this."

"And before I hang up on you Mags, let me just give you a piece of advice: if you're planning on pushing this through, do NOT let the other Lightwoods know. And try not to fall hard for him."

"I won't."

"Oh really? If you fell for him you owe me a favor plus don't say I didn't warn ya. If miraculously you didn't, I'll punch Ragnor square on the face."

Magnus's lips curled into a cruel smile. "I'd like to see you try."

* * *

"Hey Magnus, do you like to go to the gym with us?" Alec asked when he got home and saw Magnus playing with his phone, cursing like a sailor.

"Sure… ah, damn this stupid bird! I can't beat my highscore!" Magnus yelled, throwing his phone aside. Alec almost stifled a laugh.

"Alright then, we'll go tomorrow at 7:30 A.M." Alec said peering over Magnus's shoulder. "Flappy Bird?"

"Yep, they should have named him annoying bird, it's damn annoying to try over and over again and the bird is so damn sensitive! I hate the game." Magnus replied and scowled, crossing his arms like a child being denied of candy.

"At least it's easier than training. Flappy bird and be entertaining at some point." Alec said good naturedly.

Magnus scoffed at that. "Entertaining my ass, yeah right." He rolled his eyes. "Anyway, what training?" He asked curiously. Alec suddenly went pale, paler than before when he noticed he slipped.

"Um..Er.. Nothing! Anyway, let's go eat, I'm starving. I'm pretty sure it's dinner time already." Alec said quickly, making his escape. Magnus quirked brow at Alec's odd behavior but said nothing.

_'I wonder what is this training he's speaking off.'_ He then followed Alec downstairs, curious to know.

* * *

After that suspicious thing Alec said, Magnus couldn't quite get it off his mind. Alec has a lot of endeavors, true, being the perfect student after all, and he's curious on what kind of training he's talking about. He has a sneaking suspicion that it's about sports, that he's finally following his siblings' footsteps in the world of sports. He went to bed with that engraved in his mind, dying to find it out. He might use it against him someday.

* * *

"Magnus! Are you done already?!" Alec asked, the morning after, knocking at the bathroom door.

"Wait a minute! I'm deciding on what glitter I should wear!" Magnus replied.

Alec rolled his eyes. "Magnus, we're going to a gym, not a party. I suggest not to wearing anything fancy, we're going to get sweaty anyway." He said.

Magnus opened the door, steeping out and smiling brightly at him. "Kidding, come on, let's go."

Alec nodded and tried not to stare at him. He knows on how handsome Magnus is, but he never expected that he'll get affected by his charms and he must admit, he looked more handsome when his hair is down and wearing normal clothes, as oppose to his normal, eccentric and flamboyant self.

"You look nice." Alec commented, trying not to look awkward.

"Aw… Thanks darling, I know I look so plain and you look so fab and for once, I didn't see you wearing that moth eaten sweater and threadbare jeans." Magnus answered, which is true.

He's wearing a black t-shirt with big white words in front that says "You don't expect." And the back, at the bottom, is a smaller version that says, "You'd make a move." He's wearing a pair of black pants that has two white lines at the sides and he actually looked very decent, like a normal person and not a homeless guy.

Alec turned away, quickening his pace. He felt his cheeks went hot a bit. "T-Thanks… I guess..."

Magnus chuckled. _'Cute.'_ He thought, _'he actually looks cuter when blushing. Wait, what?'_

Before Magnus could retrace what he had said, Jace was in front of them grinning, looking glorious as ever and Alec blushed harder. Magnus felt annoyed and exasperated at the golden boy's presence. He doesn't even know why. He brushed it away, maybe it's the bitter feeling of Jace looking more fab than him,however, something isn't right.

"Oh, so Sparkly decided to man up and join us?" Jace asked, sneering. "The world must be ending." He added. Magnus flashed him a sarcastic smile.

"Of course and for the record, I did gym few years back. Kick boxing and yoga before doing gymnastics." Magnus boasted. Alec looked awed and Jace was annoyed a bit. He internally grinned, successfully getting Alec's attention from him. Then he realized what he felt, his face almost fell. He was happy that he grabbed Alec's attention.

_'What the hell is wrong with me?'_

"Whatever, try to keep up with us if you can. " Jace said, smiling mockingly. Magnus regained his composure and smirked.

"Game on."

* * *

"Ah, good ol' times. I missed this. " Magnus said, sweating.

They were at the gym, lifting weights and running on a treadmill, in Alec's case. Magnus was sweating because after the warm up, he and Jace proceeded on lifting weights whilst Alec opted to just run on the treadmill first before lifting heavy objects. Magnus and Jace made a silent competition from it and girls were ogling at them shamelessly. Jace gave them a blinding smile that some were swoon and Magnus winked at the flirtatiously, other almost fainted. As much as he liked them admiring him and Jace, he just hated the fact that he's sweaty as hell. It makes his skin oily and he hates the feeling of sweat running down his skin and the other fact that it makes you smelly. So after proposing a thirty minute break, Magnus grabbed a cool bottle of strawberry flavored Gatorade from the cafeteria downstairs and drank it greedily. He walked upstairs to see Alec lifting dumbbells that looked heavy. His pretty blue eyes shone in determination as he kept on counting, not noticing those who were giggling and pointing at him. Magnus sat on the nearest bench and watched Alec in interest.

"Oh hey, Alec did it." Jace said as he plopped down beside him, drinking a blue colored Gatorade. "I thought he'll just improve his stamina and agility forever."

"Doesn't he do weight lifting?" Magnus asked, bemused. Jace shook his head.

"Normally he doesn't, but sometimes he does. The only thing that I actually saw him lifting is that dumb bells he's using right now, the reason why his muscles are softer than mine." He said as a matter of fact.

"Oh, I see, he's a having a training right? What kind of sports is he into?" Magnus asked casually.

"Training? He doesn't do training and he's definitely not into sports, more like Academics." Jace replied, looking at him oddly.

_'So Jace doesn't know anything about it then.'_ "Nothing, I just thought he's into sports because both of you and Izzy are in one." Magnus said nonchalantly. Jace shrugged.

"Alec doesn't like sports." Jace said, finally getting up and approached Alec.

_'I don't see why Alec is being secretive about it. I'm really wanna know what he's hiding. And I'll find it out whatever that is.'_ Magnus's determined to know, even though he isn't quite sure about this emotion he's feeling, whenever Jace and Alec are together. Maybe he's jealous or something. He'll figure it out later, what Alec's hiding is his main priority.

* * *

After doing gym for 3 hours, Magnus feels like a human jelly. He was very exhausted that all he wants to do is to sleep and even melt away. Alec, on the other hand, looks perfectly fine that he's jealous about it. Alec laughed at him and went down to cook. After ten minutes, the food is ready and was called down to eat lunch.

The lunch meal was quite lively, Isabelle and Jace were joking around whilst Magnus subtly flirts with Alec and was quite amused on how dense the guy could be. It was a fun meal and Magnus liked it. Alec went up in haste after eating and Magnus followed, leaving the other two Lightwoods bickering about something.

When he got there, Alec was already carrying a trainer bag and was dressed in his usual moth eaten sweater and worn out jogging pants.

"Oh, going somewhere?" Magnus asked casually. Alec nodded.

"Yeah, I borrowed this from Clary and I'm giving it back to her. Sorry, no time, I'll see you later Magnus." He replied quickly and excited swiftly.

Magnus grinned as he quickly changed his sweaty clothes to a normal dude clothes- white t-shirt, black pants and a pair of black converse. Not bothering with the makeup, (it'll give him away anyway) he slipped out of the house and saw Alec's car few metres away. Good thing he took his motorbike from home or else it'll hard to follow him on foot. He put on his black helmet, gun the engine and followed Alec discreetly.

* * *

"Clary's huh? Looks like he's lying." Magnus muttered to himself as he stopped in-front of an indoor swimming pool inside their school that he's unaware of. May be it's new so that's the reason why he doesn't know about it. Carefully, he opened the translucent glass door and was shocked on what he saw.

_'Catarina's here?!'_

"Gather around, gather around!" She yelled, blowing her whistle. All swimmers surrounded her, sitting on the floor. Magnus searched for Slec but he can't see him.

_'Where in blazes is he?!'_

Magnus slipped in quietly, and tip toed in. He heard Catarina's barking orders sternly, like following the safety precautions and rules.

"Alright, that's all. But I want you to know that we'll be participating in a swim meet next week, and officially introducing the swim team on Wednesday. I want you to learn on how to swim the strokes properly. Lightwood, if you may, show them." She said as Alec emerged from the small crowd.

Magnus was expecting the atrocity of Alec's worn out attire but looks like he's wrong. He's wearing a brand new swimming trunks and a pair of goggles in which he slipped on his face. He has his swimming cap in one hand but didn't put it on. He stepped on the starting block, right foot forward, slight bending down abd the tip of his fingers touched his right foot, right hand were put on top of the other. Catarina whistled and Alec dived, gliding into the water gracefully that Magnus recognized as freestyle. Alec was fast and reached the end on the pool quick, touching the wall with his hands before performing a tumbleturn and doing the breast stroke next. Magnus was amazed, Alec's really good at this, he never though Alec has a knack for sports. He always sees him as an socially awkward quiet guy with few friends and either he's studying or watching anime whenever he's at his presence. He did the backstroke afterwards then butterfly last. Alec went out of the pool, removing his goggles from his face and walked towards Catarina, who's beaming at him.

"Good job Al, you completed the individual medley in one minute and thirty seconds I'm sure you could do better." She gave him a pat at the back and Alec nodded, smiling a bit. Then she turned to the others.

"Okay, it's go time, everyone. Show me what you've got, while Coach isn't here yet. Monteclaire, lane one, Morgenstern, lane two and Maxwell, lane three. Lightwood, you rest for awhile and help me check their skills out." Catarina instructed them. Alec nodded and sat beside her squinting.

"Do you need your glasses?" Catarina asked him. Alec nodded and she handed him glasses, he thanked her before putting it on.

At the sound of Catarina's whistle, all three dived, Catarina recording their time and Alec observing them, as Magnus awaits for their verdict. He mostly hid among the unnoticeable part of the place, never intending to get caught.


	9. Eight:: Going with the flow

**Author's notes:: Hi guys! Thanks for all ze faves, follows and reviews! The sotry reached its fifty reviews! Yaay! Thanks guys, all of you are awesome! *hugs you all* here's your weekly chapter, enjoy and keep the reviews, faves and follows coming, it makes me think of good stuff for this baby! XD**

**Disclaimer:: Same as usual, Jinx belongs to PhantomxK and Rosie's mine.**

**HAPPY READING!**

_**edit:: I'm so sorry for not saying this, I might not update until Feb. 28, as the final exams (tartarus week part 2) are coming and I have to review for it. Again, I apologize, it seems that I forgot to mention that fact as I was rushing to post this up. **_

* * *

Magnus watched the practices, his eyes glued on Alec. The guy is astonishingly attractive with his swimming attire, he'd never knew that he'll live to see a day that he'll see Alec shirtless again. The said guy was helping the others and sometimes doing 4-5 laps of freestyle, his time improving, as said by Catarina. He was so engrossed in watching them that he didn't realized that the time went by, that it has already been an hour and half since he was there.

A whistle snapped him out of his stupor, turning his attention to his friend.

"Good job everyone, you are all improving and I'm happy for that. I'll give you all a thirty minute break as a reward, and then we'll work on the medley relay. We need to perfect it if we want to win, all those school we're going to compete with seem tough." Catarina told them sternly. A girl raised her hand and Catarina gestured her to go on.

"What order are we going to follow Pres? Is it the order Allie-bear did or the original order?" She asked and put her hand down.

"Don't call me Allie-bear, Rosie." Alec grumbled. Rosie smiled at him.

"Love you too, Allie bear." She said, putting an emphasis on the Allie bear part. Alec scowled at her.

"The original, Backstroke, Breast, Butterfly then Free. Al just showed you how it's done properly. Anymore questions?" The swimmers shook their heads. "Okay, good. Now, go have some rest." She said.

The pretty girl, who asked Catarina a question earlier, approached Alec, grinning mischievously.

"Allie~!" She called Alec, who turned his attention to her, slightly frowning.

"Yes?" He asked, only to be squirted by a water gun.

"One point for Rosie, zero for Allie~!" She yelled, running around, squirting the other swimmers. The brunette girl shouted a 'hey!' at her before splashing her with water. She kept on gunning Jonathan Morgenstern, who doused her with water with the nearby pail he found. She was so busy annoying the others that she didn't realize Alec had crept up behind her and grinning evilly, Jonathan laughed when Alec pushed the girl into the pool; a surprised high pitched yelp accompanied it. Jinx was also laughing at her as she pouted.

"My waifuu is so mean~! That's foul plaaayy!" She wailed dramatically, splashing everyone nearby. Alec smirked at her.

"Your fault, you started this." He said in defense, smiling apologetically as he jumped into the pool and the girl glomped him, paddling lightly.

"No fair! I demand a chicken fight!" Rosie said, letting go of him and then did the dead man's float. Alec chuckled.

"Ask the lovebirds." Alec teased, looking at Jonathan and Jinx, the brunette Rosie gunned earlier.

Jinx pushed Jonathan at the other side of the pool, not far from them, laughing as she crouched down and stick her tongue out. Jonathan splashed her with cold water and Jinx let out a short high pitched shriek and it was Jonathan's turn to laugh, swimming farther from her and taunting her, her face went red in either in embarrassment or anger.

"Oi! You guys wanna have a chicken fight?" Rosie asked.

"No chicken fights!" Catarina called out to them, not looking up from what she's reading.

"Well, that answers your question, Rosie." Jonathan said, swimming towards her.

"Pshh, meanie JC. "She said, diving underwater and popped up in front of him, hands outstretched. "Daddy! Carry me!" She said childishly.

"No way, ask Al." Jonathan refused, looking at Alec, who's doing bubbles.

"Waifuu don't carry their husbando." She deadpanned. "And besides, I'm hungry. I want to eat you up." She swam around him, chanting 'food for the hungry peeps' over and over again.

"Regrettable choice of words." Magnus murmured, looking at them with an exasperated face, especially the pretty girl with pale golden hair who almost can be mistaken as Camille's sister. She's too close to Alec and it's annoying. She could make Alec smile easily and that's just unfair.

_'Wait, when did I care about making Alec smile?'_

There is something wrong with him. Really. It's been like this, ever since earlier, when Jace and Alec were too close for comfort. Magnus's feelings get nasty and ugly when someone takes Alec's attention away from him, and it calms down when he has it.

As if he's jealous.

Is he?

Before he could even ponder it further, the whistle blew, signaling that all members should gather around, as Catarina yelled them to do so.

Magnus sighed dejectedly as he ran his hand through his hair.

He needs an emotional and reality check before hell freezes over.

There is no freaking way that he'll _truly_ fall in love with Alec.

* * *

Magnus went back to the house earlier that Alec and changed back to his home clothes. He fell down the bed and closed his eyes, too tired to think of anything anymore. What's the pretty girl's name again? Rose? Rowley?

Ah, it's Rosie.

He took a mental note to search about her later. For now, he has to sleep.

Alec got home two hours later, thoroughly exhausted. Catarina can be a she demon if she wants to. He kept on swimming back and effort that even if he's out of the water, he feels like floating in the water. Entering his bedroom, he saw Magnus was fast asleep, wearing loose plain white t-shirt and hot pink shorts. He face was devoid of glitter and make up again, a sight that Alec could really get used to.

Curious, Alec tiptoed quietly towards him and watched him sleep. He never noticed o how long and thick Magnus's eyelashes were. He definitely looks more innocent and younger than the usual glittery get he has. Even when he's sleeping, Alec thinks that his beauty is unwavering.

_'Wait what? Oh by the Angel, I must be losing my mind. I think I really should rest before doing anything else.'_

Alec pulled his foam bed below his original bed and slept.

* * *

**((time skip to next Sunday))**

Anya Bane is excited and worried to see her son. Excited because she haven't seen him for a while and worried because no matter how much he tries to deny it, she knows that him and Alec hate each other. She hopes that they haven't killed one another, and both are alright. Knocking at the Lightwood Residence's door, she found herself being greeted by the oldest of the Lightwood siblings, Alec Lightwood.

"Oh, good morning Aunt Anya." He said, smiling. Anya hugged him and gave him a peck on his cheek. Alec is a very polite and good natured person and she can't understand the reason why Magnus hates him. Heck, if she were to choose who Magnus would date, men and women alike, Alec would be in the first of her list.

"Hello little Allie, is Magnus here?" Anya asked, smiling. Alec nodded.

"Yes Auntie, would you like me to call him for you? I'm pretty sure he's sleeping like a log after our anime marathon yesterday." Alec said politely.

Anya almost jaw dropped. Alec and Magnus actually got along?! And in two weeks?! World must be ending, this calls for celebration!

"Ah no, I'll be the one to wake up my lazy son." Anya said happily. Alec nodded.

"Of course, please follow me." He turned his back on her and went upstairs. Anya excitedly followed.

"So little Allie, are you now friends with Maggie?" She asked curiously.

"Well yes auntie, he apologized to me already and I'm good with that." Alec replied and opened the door to his bedroom. There she saw Magnus sleeping on Alec's comfy looking bed soundly.

"Magggiieee!" Anya excitedly ran towards him and hugged him tight. Magnus immediately woke and groaned.

"Moooomm! Staaph that!" Magnus grumbled. "I was sleeping and you could have murdered me!"

"Sorry but I missed you. Anyway, pack your things and fix your hair, your bed hair is worse that your father's and that's saying something. Then we'll leave, say bye bye to the Lightwoods later." Anya instructed her son. Magnus nodded.

"I'll leave you two here for a while. " Alec said as he closed the door quietly and left.

* * *

Magnus quickly did as he was told and was ready in ten minutes' time. He and his mother went down where the other Lightwoods are, laughing and eating their breakfast as Lukas Bane was telling them something funny.

"... then mumsy was terrified! Oh, if you guys can just her face! It was priceless!"

"Dear, we're ready to leave." Anya said and turned to Isabelle and Jace Lightwood, hugging them. "Hello Jay and Izzy~!"

"Hi Auntie!" They greeted her cheerfully.

"Ah, okay." Lukas stood up and smiled at Magnus. "Say good bye to your friends, Maggie."

Magnus nodded and hugged Isabelle, while saying good bye, Jace as well, though it's only a bro fist. When it comes to Alec, he did something unexpected.

He hugged and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"You're awesome roomie, thanks again and see you at the party tomorrow!" Then Magnus quickly bolted out of the door, making his escape as his parents bid farewell to the Lightwoods, amused at their son's act.

Alec touched his cheek and went beet red.

Jace grinned. "Looks like you've got yourself a date." He said.

Seems so, Alec was blushing so hard that Lukas told him he looked like a very ripe tomato.

* * *

**_tiny fluff (I guess) for you guys, expect more in the next chapter! Anyway,some feedback? :)_**


	10. nine:: Party time

**Author's notes:: Thank you everyone for those awesome reviews, faves and follows! I love you all!**

**Sorry for being late, exams ended and I'm still feeling angsty and nervous about it. I do hope I'll get to pass and to be able to skip a year. Anyway, this is my belated happy birthday gift for you guys, I turned a year older last Sunday so I do hope you like it!**

**Is it alright if I ask for reviews about this one? I'm worried on what you guys would think below because tbh, I never kissed anyone. Only read about it. I'm sorry in advance for my inexperienced life **

**Other than that, Happy Reading~!**

* * *

"Iz, do we really need to do this? I'm not planning to go." Alec said, looking at the tight jeans in disdainfully. "It's not like he's going to expect me or anything."

Isabelle stopped looking through the rack to get Alec something to wear, and looked at him incredulously.

"Alec, are you serious?! He invited you himself! And we all know he doesn't and it's only once in a blue moon occurrence. Definitely, he'll expect _you _to come and _you_ will." Isabelle said firmly. "No arguments or whatnot, case closed."

Alec grumbled under his breath and scowled in annoyance. "Fine," he mumbled, "but no revealing outfits or else I won't allow you to go his party and I'll decide I won't go as well."

"Sure," Isabelle said breezily. "Now, would you like this one or this one?" She asked, holding up two different colored jeans.

"…Neither."

* * *

"God, please, Mags, calm down!" Camille said, exasperated. 'Stop pacing! You're making me dizzy already!"

"Sorry Cam." He said sheepishly. "But I can't believe I just kissed him on the cheek and oh my goodness, I even invited him myself! He'll be a disaster and it's my entire fault!" My party will be ruined!" He freaked out, sighing heavily. "I should go write my will of testament."

"Whoa there drama queen, it's not the end of the world yet." Camille said, chuckling. "Besides, do you really think Isabelle Lightwood _wouldn't_ interfere? We're talking about the _Lightwoods_ here, and I'm sure as hell that he'll just do fine. He might not have enough confidence and all, but he has enough sass and sarcasm with him, as his siblings do, may be even better. So all your worries are for nothing, you warlock."

"Well… if you say so vampire. Speaking off, are you still stuck at level 170 floor 102?" Magnus teased.

Camille scowled at him and slapped his arm playfully. "Shut it warlock. That level will be the death of me."

"Well, Alec _will_ be the death of me."

* * *

The whole house is set by the time is set, all the furniture in the living room is removed and the bedroom upstairs are locked to prevent people from doing naughty things to each other and to save him the horror on cleaning up their messes afterwards (as a punishment from his parents but really, he thinks that they're also grossed out as well) and the refrigerator has been stacked with tons of food and beverages (not alcohol of course, his parents forbade him to) and the party will only last till midnight because shit happens when parties go beyond that, especially if it's Magnus' party.

Magnus himself was already nervous of the prospect of Alec coming around and he hoped that Alec wouldn't embarrass himself. Sighing softly, he fixed his hair and clothes, making sure he looks presentable, by his standards, to the guests.

* * *

"Alec! You look so hot!" Isabelle squealed as she beamed at her brother who looked nervous.

"I feel weird and uhh…. This isn't me." Alec said as he looked himself in the mirror.

Instead of the nerdy looking Alec, he saw a different person staring back at him. His hair was tamed and spiked up a bit, wearing no glasses, instead using blue contacts for emergency purposes, black leather jacket and black shirt underneath it with dog tags. Alec must say, he looked pretty good. Better than he usually does.

"So, you ready for the party?" Isabelle asked. Alec nodded.

"I guess so."

* * *

"So you mean, Alec would be here?" Ragnor asked incredulously. "Are you on high or something?"

"No, and it was a spur of the moment okay? Don't judge me." Magnus snapped. Ragnor just shrugged.

"Whatever man, I don't really care. I'm now off to go to whatever place in your house that's away from you. Looks like you're about to bitch again." And with that, Ragnor left a scowling Magnus.

The music blared loudly from the speakers, bodies dancing and grinding with each other that made Magnus sick. Well, at least Ragnor spiked his drink with vodka, that'll help him survive the night. Sort of.

He was flirting with other people when he saw a familiar figure, trying to escape from the people who are offering him something. Intrigued, Magnus followed and was shocked on who it was.

Alec looked… how do you put it? Handsome? That's an understatement. He looked like a bad ass mysterious guy from all those action movies and Magnus admit that he looked awesome.

Alec hadn't noticed him yet, so busy finding a hiding spot that he ran upstairs and slumped against the master's bedroom, sighing and checking his phone.

"What are you doing here?" Magnus asked him, curious. Alec looked up and almost gaped at him.

Magnus was wearing a purple jacket and underneath that is a light blue polo that exposes his chest a bit, a cross and a pair of black shoes. But what astounds him the most is that he's wearing nothing but brown boxers, and Alec's face turned red because of that. Magnus chuckled and walked towards him, squatting beside him.

"So? Why are you hiding when everyone else is having fun?" Magnus asked once more. This time, Alec averted his gazed.

"Um… I'm not really into this type of this stuff. Parties and social gatherings aren't my type." He replied.

"I see. Well, you look… decent, for lack of better words." Magnus commented, smiling at him. Alec looked at him and smiled faintly.

"You too… um, you're not wearing any pants." Alec said, blushing profusely. Magnus laughed.

"It's breezy here and I like it. Actually I'm just too lazy to wear something else." He said.

"So it's a fashion statement then." Alec said.

"It is." Magnus answered.

The two fell in a comfortable silence, not minding the noise below. Magnus took this opportunity to study Alec's face closely. He skin is pale that made his eyelashes stand out. They are a bit long but he know that his are longer. His lips looks so soft that makes Magnus wanna kiss him to find it out. His pretty blue eyes were looking downwards, which made them prettier, if that made sense at all. Alec looked at him again and caught him staring intently.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs?" Alec asked, trying to break the silence and hoping that Magnus took the hint.

"I guess, but I think I won't go down for a bit." Magnus replied, still not tearing his gaze away from him.

"O-Okay…" Alec said, trying not to look nervous.

"You know… You have a pretty face." Magnus said, smiling at him a bit. "It suits your personality."

"Thanks. Um, you have exotic color of eyes. Greenish-yellow. Or is that gold?"

"It's gold."

"Oh… alright then." Alec said, looking at Magnus's eyes. They resemble a cat in his opinion. And Alec thought that Magnus is more handsome in close up. He was trying to study Magnus's features that are very different from him that he didn't realized their faces are close and their noses almost touch each other. Somehow, he had a sudden urge to kiss Magnus. Like he was curious what does it feel to be kissed by someone else. His sibling often teased him for being single and no luck in love life. He doesn't really care, as he prioritizes them first before him.

'_I wonder if Magnus's lips are soft.'_ He wondered as looked at him intently. _'May be they are. They do look like they are.'_

Magnus, on the other hand, is fighting the urge of kissing Alec senseless. He doesn't way to spook the other man away, just because he kissed him. Kissing him on the cheek is fine; kissing him on the lips is a different manner.

'_Well, screw this. Alec looks so delectable right now and I can't damn stop myself. Oh whatever, it's not like it mean anything. I have to look away, before I lost control.'_

He tried, he really tried. But in the end, his lips touched Alec's. They were soft, just as he imagined. He was surprised when Alec shyly reciprocated the kiss, and that just made Magnus to deepen the kiss.

The kiss isn't the usual kiss he receives from the others who are trying to get into his pants. This kiss is delicate and a bit inexperience as he deducted that this might be Alec's first kiss. And somehow, he wanted to make it special. He was careful not to put too much pressure and to not slide his tongue in, as he knew that Alec wouldn't appreciate it. After a few seconds, he reluctantly broke the kiss and he was amused to see Alec's face flustered and he was gasping for air.

"U-Um… I'm sorry I didn't mean to! It was an accident! I'm sorry!" Alec exclaimed, standing up hastily and bolted hastily downstairs. Magnus's expression turned into horror when he realized that he enjoyed the kiss.

Oh shit.

'_What the hell is wrong with me?!'_


End file.
